The Way it Should've Been
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: The way the kiss at the end of "Dogs of War" should've happened. A short Chalek one-shot.


**Warning: spoilers for episodes seven and eight.**

**A/N: Hello. :) Yes, I had this posted on a different account before, but I decided to move it onto this one. **

**Anyway, I've been obsessed with NLOCK lately - honestly, I didn't even like the show at first, but when I started watching more of the episodes, I started loving it. :) Well, this is just a quick one-shot on how I think the kiss at the end of "Dogs of War" should've gone down - BRIAN SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE. Lol. And Chloe should've not even thought of him. **

**Anyway, this takes place at the end of the episode, when Alek comes to Chloe's house. It's just a short little one-shot, a bit of a drabble, but I did Mai best on it. xD **

**Please review! If I'm really inspired by your guys' reviews, then I might add a few more chapters to this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

**.**

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, looking at him with concern.

Alek hesitated, refusing to look at her. Maybe this was a stupid idea...

Chloe came closer to him, seeming even more concerned when he didn't answer her. "Are you okay?"

Finally, Alek faced her, meeting her eyes. "We belong together," he whispered. It was probably the corniest thing he'd ever said, yet it felt so _right_. Gently grabbing her face in his hands, he leaned in.

He could hear her heart flutter as their lips met, but she didn't respond as he kissed her, softly moving his lips against hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away, gazing into her eyes. For a moment, she simply stared at him, and he worried that he had upset her - maybe she didn't like that he had kissed her. However, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for more. Happily, he met her lips halfway.

Their kiss started out soft and sweet, and continued that way for a few moments. However, it became slightly more heated as Alek moved his hands from Chloe's face, running his fingers down her sides and finally resting them on her hips, pulling her closer to him by her waist. Almost politely, he licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance - he didn't want to go further without her permission. He could feel her hot breath in his mouth as her lips parted, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

Inside her mouth, his tongue met hers. The two played, dancing with each other for a moment before they began to wrestle for dominance. Alek was putting all he had into her lips against his, into their wrestling tongues - trying to show her how he felt about her by pouring all of the affection he had for her into the kiss. However, he happily realized that he wasn't doing all the work - Chloe was refusing to give in to him, to allow him to dominate her, and her efforts were just as passionate as his. There was definitely some lust in the kiss, but it was ruled by affection.

Finally, Chloe pulled away, resting her hands on Alek's chest as he kept his on her waist. They were both breathing hard, and stared into each others eyes for a few moments as their heartbeats settled down. Slowly, a grin grew on both their faces, until they were smiling at each other stupidly.

"I - I should probably go back inside," Chloe said quietly, still smiling.

Alek couldn't help but grin, rather than give his usual smirk. He leaned in, giving her a soft, lingering peck on her lips before her let go of her. "Goodnight."

"'Night," she whispered. Walking away from him, she climbed back up the stairs to her house, opened the door and stepped inside, finally closing the door behind her.

Alek stood there for a moment, staring at her door. He was unable to wipe the grin from his face as he felt his chest swell with happiness. _I just kissed Chloe King. _

Inside her house, Chloe was in a similar mood - she was feeling absolutely elated. With a wide smile on her face, she must've looked like an idiot. _I just kissed Alek Petrov. _

Well, tomorrow would be interesting...


End file.
